Sirena SOS
by nachi123
Summary: Por los extraños hábitos que tiene Bridgette a la media noche, ha terminado en un problema bastante… bochornoso. Por otra parte, y aunque nada tuviera que ver en el asunto, Alejandro no podía dejar a una dama en apuros. Jamás. Aunque la situación, sinceramente comenzaba a descontrolarlo.


**LAS SERIES DE DRAMA TOTAL NO ME PERTENECE, ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES O TRAMA.**

**ESTA ES, OBVIAMENTE DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. **

**LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO 100% MIA **

**(Y QUIZÁ UN POCO DE FAIRY TAIL, QUE ME INFLUYO POR SU FANSERVIVE)**

**DE TODAS MANERA, QUIEN ME ROBE LA IDEA, LO MATO :)**

**Y, PARA ADVERTIR A LOS SENSIBLES: ESTE ONESHOT ES UN POCO FUERTE, **

**TIENE DESNUDOS Y ESCENAS ECCHI, NO HAY LEMMON, PERO LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN EN ELLO XD **

**HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. **

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, EL FIC:**

* * *

**Sirena SOS**

**Por los extraños hábitos que tiene Bridgette a la media noche, ha terminado en un problema bastante… bochornoso. Por otra parte, y aunque nada tuviera que ver en el asunto, Alejandro no podía dejar a una dama en apuros. Jamás. Aunque la situación, sinceramente comenzaba a descontrolarlo.**

* * *

Bridgette abrió un solo ojo y observó la cabaña a oscuras. Todas las chicas dormían: Gwen estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza con su manta negra, Beth roncaba silbantemente debido a su aparato de ortodoncia, Lindsay traía puesto su antifaz rosado, y Eva se abrazaba al poni de peluche que intentaba esconder todas las mañanas. En silencio, la rubia se levantó de la litera y saltó al suelo, caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió.

Cuando estuvo afuera pudo suspirar con tranquilidad, pensando que, si la cámara del confesionario estuviera encendida a esas horas, tuviera que caminar hasta allá para decir porque se había escabullido en mitad de la noche.

―Pero entonces ya no sería un secreto. ―hablo consigo misma, mientras se dirigía hacia la playa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar la pena que pasaría si todas las personas que vieran Drama Total, supieran de lo que ella gozaba.― Si eso sucediera, haría caso al consejo de Courtney y los demandaría por invasión a la privacidad.

Sin embargo la pena y vergüenza no bastó para que la detuvieran hasta llegar a la dichosa playa. Como las otras ocasiones, se quedó maravillada ante el ambiente, por primera vez totalmente natural del lugar. Chris Mclean esta vez no había escatimado en gastos y había adquirido una isla paradisiaca, donde el rincón más pequeño estaba lleno de vida.

―_Literalmente_. ―pensó Bridgette con nerviosismo al ver a la lejanías unas rocas levitar y chocar entre ellas.― El nombre de Jungle Magic le queda muy bien.

Todos se habían llevado una gran sorpresa antes los extraños sucesos, sobre todo al principio, cuando el musgo que recubría una piedra había tomado vida y capturado a Cody, antes que una abominable Ezequiel apareciera de la nada, cortara el musgo con los dientes y se fuera corriendo, dejando a más de uno en estado de Shock.

Entonces, si la isla representaba tal peligro, ¿Por qué Bridgette se había escabullido en medio de la noche? Cuando la rubia comenzó a quitarse la ropa la pregunta se respondió técnicamente sola.

Bridgette miró por el rabillo del ojos hacia atrás, con cierto nerviosismo.

―Oh, vamos. No es la primera vez que lo haces ―se dijo, antes de desabrocharse el sostén y bajarse las bragas. Completamente desnuda, se fue adentrando a la fría agua salada, y, cuando el agua le llegó hasta por encima de la cintura, se metió de cabeza.

Nadó y buceó por un rato, dejándose arrastrar por las olas en ocasiones y en otras, cruzándolas por debajo tal y como lo haría una autentica criatura marina. Al final, y solo cuando sus músculos le comenzaron a arder debido al cansancio, Bridgette se dejó flotar en la marea, permitiendo que la misma la arrastrara hasta un lugar que ella misma no había visto: Un desembocadero de agua dulce, escondido entre varias piedras, y antes de comenzar una montaña se hallaba ese rinconcito.

El agua en ese lugar estaba aún más helada, pero a Bridgette no le importó, ¡Amaba el agua fría! Arrastrándose, consiguió apoyar la parte superior de su cuerpo en una roca sobresaliente. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, sonriendo pacíficamente.

―Amo esta playa. ―pensó antes de caer dormida.

Cuando se despertó estaba totalmente desconcertada. Lo primero que pensó fue que aún estaba durmiendo y estaba en medio de un sueño, por lo que se sumergió en el agua, queriendo respirar bajo ella y bucear hasta lo más bajo del mar. Pero en lugar de eso sus pulmones se llenaron de agua.

―¡Ah! ―gritó ahogadamente, sacando la cabeza y escupiendo agua por la boca y nariz. Tuvo que tomar bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera respirar con normalidad, y entre eso recordaba él porque estaba ahí. El horror la invadió, ¿Cuánto llevaba? ¿Ya era de día? ¿Alguien la había visto? ¿Su ropa seguía allí?― _¡Relájate, Bridgette! _

Se regañó así misma.

―Bien, ahora piénsalo con calma. ―se dijo, mientras trepaba la roca y se sentaba en ella, cubriendo su cuerpo porque comenzaba a sentir mucho frío.― Aun es de noche, y no presento caso de hipotermia, así que no debo llevar mucho tiempo aquí. Nadie me pudo haber visto ya que nadie en su sano juicio saldría a estar hora a la playa, además que estoy bien oculta entre las rocas. Ahora, mi ropa debe de estar…

Alzó la mirada, segura que desde donde se encontraba podría ver sus prendas en la arena. Pero para su horror la magia de la jungla había hecho acto de presencia, y al parecer toda la maleza que se encontraba en la isla se había acercado a la arena, y por ende, donde se hallaba su ropa.

―¡No! ―gritó con voz ahogada, levantándose de la roca y resbalándose estúpidamente en ella, para caer en sentón y deslizarse hacia el mar de nuevo. Pero esta vez Bridgette no tenía tiempo para ahogarse, ¡Su ropa estaba en peligro!

Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer cuando las ramas se abalanzaron contra su ropa y se retorcieron entre ellas, agarrándola torpemente, estirándola entre ellas y rompiendo otras prendas.

―¿Es en serio? ―exigió saber Bridgette cuando dos de las lianas más gruesas lograron hacer jirones su sweater y lanzarlo en el aire, tal como si fue confeti.― ¡Por favor, amaba esa ropa interior!

No es que Bridgette fuera vanidosa ni nada por el estilo, pero por favor, la ropa estaba cara, y si esperaba por ganar alguna temporada del realitty y tener a merced ese millón de dólares, vestiría un saco de patatas para ese entonces. Además, esa braguitas de encaje azul oscuro eran sus favoritas, cómodas pero coquetas.

Al final y cundo ya no hubo más nada que destrozar, las ramas se retrajeron, cuidando al menos de llevarse toda evidencia de haber roto ropa ajena. Bridgette no sabía si era bueno o malo: Bueno porque así nadie podría adivinar que o de quien eran esos jirones de telas, y mala porque…

¡Estaba desnuda en plena playa!

―Oh, karma. ¿Esto podría ser peor? ―se preguntó ella.

―¿Se habrán ido finalmente esas malditas ramas? ―preguntó una voz ronca y grave, con un acento endemoniadamente sexy.

Claro que podía ser peor, esa era la obvia respuesta del karma. Bridgette no recordaba haber hecho algo tan malo como para merecer eso, ¿En una vida pasada, quizá? Alguien estaba merodeando por ahí.

Entre las rocas, Bridgette se deslizó muy sutilmente y medio escondido por el agua, solo tenía la cabeza afuera. Perfecto para espiar y sin ser encontrada. Mir

El desembocadero estaba tan cerca de la playa, que resulta que tras esas piedras donde Bridgette había dormido se encontraba la arena nuevamente. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, pensando en que habría podido saltar las rocas y correr hasta su ropa, pero pensándolo bien eso no hubiera sido buena idea.

No al menos que quisiera que Alejandro la viera desnuda.

―_Espera, ¿Qué?_ ―Bridgette giró su cabeza muy lentamente, casi como la chica del exorcismo. Y miró, alarmada como Alejandro estaba agachado a tan solo unos dos metros delante ella. También, pudo notar Bridgette, estaba desnudo.― _¿QUÉ?_

La rubia tubo que mirar bien dos veces antes de darse cuenta que solo estaba en bañador. Claro, esas miradas fueron bastante largas y detalladas, desde la espalda ancha de él, hasta sus estrechas caderas, sus fuertes piernas que llevaba flexionadas y su trasero firme. Bueno, tenía que cerciorarse que estuviera vestido, ¿No?

―_No es momento de pensar en eso, Bridgette._ ―se riñó así misma, borrando de su mente el recuerdo de sexyandro.― _Ahora debes buscar una manera de salir de aquí, sin que él se dé cuenta, claro. _

Bien, su ropa ya era caso perdido, obviamente. Pero aun podía salvar su dignidad si lograba escapar de la vista de Alejandro, salía del mar, corría por toda la selva y llegaba a la cabaña de las chicas sin hacer ruido. Desnuda. ¿De qué supuesta dignidad estaba hablando ella? Bueno, para guardar su… lo que sea, Bridgette tendría que hacer todo eso, ni modo que quedara ahí desnuda hasta el amanecer. Eso sería mucho peor, de solo pensar en cuanto las chicas se despertaran y no la encontraran, había una gran posibilidad que Chris mandara a uno de los pasantes a ver los videos de seguridad, este reportaría lo sucedido a Chris y él…

―_No pienses en eso, Bridgette. No lo pienses por tu salud mental. _―no sabía porque, pero en su mente no dejaba de aparecer imágenes de una página pornográfica donde había atrapado a su hermano menor viéndola alguna vez.― _Esas cosas enferman la mente. _

Suspiró. Al parecer Alejandro no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que las ramas dejaran de moverse por completo. Bueno, tendría que ser realmente cautelosa para que él no la descubriera. Se impulsaría con los pies en la roca para nadar lo más lejos de ese desembocadero, quizás hasta darle la vuelta a la isla, bastante oculta de la vista de cualquier latino de ojos verdes. De allí podría emprender su camino hasta las cabañas.

Era nadadora experta. Podía hacerlo.

El problema fue que, era Bridgette de quien hablábamos, la chica más torpe de la historia de Drama total, justo después de Lindsay. Así que cuando la rubia se acuclilló en la roca para poder echarse un clavado en el agua, sus pies se enredaron sin saber cómo y se volvió a resbalar.

―¡Ah! ―el grito y el chapoteo alertaron a Alejandro, que se volteó con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

―¿Quién anda ahí? Un momento… ¿Bridgette? ―preguntó el, ligeramente confundido.

―Eh, no…

Alejandro arqueó una ceja ante ese tono tan inocente. Sin que ella supiera se había delatado ella solita por el tono de su voz. En realidad el latino había preguntado al azar, ya que solo había podido vislumbrar la cabellera rubia. Pero ahora que sabía que era ella, no podía evitar preguntarse qué demonios hacia la chica hippie en mitad de la noche y fuera de las cabañas.

Bridgette por otra parte deseaba por centésima vez ser una sirena, pero esta vez no era para bucear en las profundidades, sino más bien para poder escapar de Alejandro… además que así al menos estaría cubierta de la cintura para abajo.

―Vamos, ya sé que eres tú. ―Alejandro se cansó de esperar que la chica se decidiera por alzar el rostro, y decidió él romper el hielo. Sonrió.― Tu hermosa voz de sirena la podría identificar en todos lados. Eres inconfundible para mis oídos.

Las mejillas de Bridgette se colorearon, pero se obligó a no caer en sus encantos seductores. Eso ya le había traído varios problemas, sin contar que en estos momentos no quería verse seducida, ¡No cuando estaba desnuda y ni siquiera podía tocarse! Ahora debía ser fuerte, por el bien del poco orgullo que le quedaba. Alzó finalmente la mirada y miró a Alejandro como si su comentario no le hubiera pesado en lo más mínimo.

―Yo pensaba que a estas alturas ya no había nadie por aquí. ―dijo Bridgette, tartamudeando y con las mejillas rojas. Bueno, al menos no se le había caído la baba ni había gritado a los cuatro vientos lo bueno que estaba.

Alejandro le miró y arqueó una ceja, soltando una elocuente risa que hizo que a la rubia le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

―Pues es evidente que no, **mi amor.** ―dijo, haciendo relucir su bien aprendido español. Joder, ¿Por qué el español era un idioma tan sexy?― Ahora, ¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo una señorita como usted en un lugar como este?

Uh, frase cliché. Bien, ella podía con eso.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo. ―le espetó, y con todo el descaro del mundo le devolvió la pregunta, aunque en un tono que resultó sonar inocente y dulce. Bridgette necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y la única manera de lograr era sacándole conversación al moreno.

―…Solo decidí salir por un momento. Ya sabes, para disfrutar de la poca soledad que podemos tener, y nadar en paz por unos momentos. ―dijo, al principio algo titubeante, para terminar de nuevo con esa seguridad arrasadora.

Bridgette arqueó una ceja. No dudaba que Alejandro le gustara el deporte, es decir, ¡Solo hacía falta mirarlo! Pero algo no encajaba. Él no era precisamente adicto al mar, más bien disfrutaba del alpinismo y el skate. (Datos sacados del blog de Sierra… no es que hubiera visitado el perfil de Alejandro Burromuerto, solo se le había abierto de casualidad el enlace.) Y, aunque el chico llevara bañador, Bridgette estaba segura que no era tan estúpido como para bañarse en aguas bajo cero. Las únicas suficientemente desquiciadas como para hacerlo eran ella, e Izzy.

―_Este me cree idiota_. ―pensó Bridgette, conteniéndose a rodar los ojos.― _Sé que está aquí para buscar el símbolo de inmunidad. Cualquier persona lo podría adivinar. Su traje de baño y esa excusa barata no funciona conmigo._

De repente Bridgette sonrió y una idea nada inocente se le formó en la cabeza. Ella no era mala, lo admitía, pero ¡Había visto tantas veces Contando A Mis Ex's (*)! Recordaba una escena donde los protagonistas se habían metido a bañar a la playa en plena medianoche, para arrepentirse segundos después por lo frío que estaba el agua.

Alejandro tenía un poco más de cerebro que aquel par chicos, así que dudaba enormemente que fuera a meterse en el mar y arriesgarse a tener un resfriado. Cuando dijera que no, su cuartada iba a caer totalmente.

―Oh, entonces… ¿Qué estás esperando? ―preguntó Bridgette con tal inocencia que pudo haberse comparado con Dawn o Lindsay. Alejandro la miró algo desconcertado.― Vamos, metete. ¡El agua está sabrosa!

El moreno abrió los ojos, alarmado.

―¿A…Ahora?

―¡Claro, a estas horas es cuando la marea está a su mejor punto! ―dijo ella, siguiendo con su juego.―Te encantará. ¿O qué? ¿Pasa algo por lo que no puedas meterte?

Ladeó la cabeza inocentemente, del mismo modo que hacía su hermana pequeña cuando deseaba que alguien hiciera o le comprara algo. Eso de haber sido criada con cuatro hermanas tenía sus ventajas, había aprendido mucho de ellos.

―¡Ok, ok, lo haré! ―accedió Alejandro finalmente. Por dentro el latino se preguntaba porque carajo se había escondido precisamente detrás de esas rocas, porque había decidido salir esa noche, porque había mentido con respecto al mar, porque había decidido registrar en la playa hoy, y sobre todo: Porque Bridgette Oswen se encontraba en la playa a esas horas. Ahora, y gracias a ella, tendría que sumergirse en el agua helada, solo para salvar su coartada y que ella no se diera cuenta que en realidad buscaba el símbolo de inmunidad.― Pequeña chica hippie…

Bridgette por otro lado no podía evitar reír internamente. ¡Tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de Alejandro! Una lengua en el poste por un chapuzón en agua helada, no era tal mal cambio. Debía de agradecer a la película, y sobre todo a los protagonistas que se había atrevido a lanzarse en el agua a la medianoche y desnudos.

Desnudos…

Desnudo.

¡Ella seguía desnuda!

―¡No saltes! ―gritó de la nada Bridgette, cubriéndose y sorprendiendo a Alejandro que ya se había parado para saltar al agua. La chica, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, se cubría el pecho como si Alejandro pudiera lograr verle.― ¡Quédate donde estás, ni se te ocurra meterte!

Alejandro arqueó una ceja ante el comportamiento tan repentinamente recatado de la rubia. Es decir, ella siempre se había mostrado tímida con él, pero era obvio porque él la había buscado seducirla para tener ventaja en la competencia. Ahora mismo, sin embargo ella mostraba otro tipo de nerviosismo, y, aunque no podía verla bien gracias a la oscuridad y el agua, podía distinguir la silueta de ella intentando cubrirse desesperadamente. Alejandro no veía porque ya que el traje baño de ella no era nada revelador. Al menos claro… que no tuviera el leotardo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, e inmediatamente giró su cara hacia la arena. Las ramas se habían quedado quietas finalmente. Pero minutos antes, cuando él se había escondido de ellas, había visto como se divertían desgarrando lo que el dedujo ropa, quizá robada de entre las maletas del resto de los concursantes. Pero ahora dudaba seriamente que fuera alguna ropa robada, sino más bien dejada en la arena adrede. Miró de reojo a Bridgette que seguía cubriéndose, con la vista gacha y al parecer orando los mil sacramentos con tal con que el no dedujera lo que había pasado.

El problema era que Alejandro era un genio, y no le había costado nada sumar dos más dos.

―Bridgette, ―dijo pausadamente, sintiendo su rostro arder un poco por tener que preguntar lo siguiente. Joder, que nunca había estado en una situación parecida― ¿Estas… desnuda?

―…¿Y para qué te digo que no?

Alejandro entonces estuvo a punto de hacer algo muy poco varonil: Salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Era poco varonil porque… ¿Quién diablos saldría corriendo al saber que una chica estaba desnuda y técnicamente frete a ti? Pero Alejandro, aparte de ser un genio latino malvado, sexy, ególatra, doble cara y con complejos por su sobrenombre "Al", era, ante todo un caballero. Y precisamente, por ser un caballero, no podía irse corriendo de ahí. Debía quedarse ahí para ayudar Bridgette, como toda damisela en apuros lo ameritaba.

Pero antes de eso, debía cerciorarse de algo.

―Te metiste al mar…

―Sí.

―Desnuda.

―Sí.

―Entonces, las plantas…

―Sí.

―Tu ropa…

―Sí.

―Y la toalla también…

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir "sí" antes de que te quede claro que estoy completamente desnuda? ―arremetió Bridgette de mal modo, al darse cuenta también que para colmo había olvidado llevarse una toalla. Quizás las ramas no la hubieran roto también, pensó con rabia hacia sí misma.

Alejandro por otro lado arqueó una ceja, entre sorprendido e incrédulo. ¿La chica hippie que amaba a los animales y babeaba por él le había respondido mal? Wow, eso sí que era un cambio. No pudo evitar sonreír con cierto cinismo.

―Mis disculpas por desconfiar en usted, señorita, ―respondió, exprimiendo al 100% su acento latino. ―pero debe entender que en estas circunstancias, no puedo evitar pensar que usted está tratando de seducirme con su hermoso cuerpo.

Bridgette de repente lo miró de tal manera, que hizo pensar a Alejandro, que si ella no estuviera desnuda, se lanzaría sobre su cuello a matarlo. Sin proponérselo, tragó seco.

―No soy Heather, conmigo no funciona ese tipo de coqueteos tan descarados. En realidad me siento humillada. ―soltó por lo bajo, resoplando su flequillo. Con ese gesto se vio realmente adorable, más todavía por sus rosadas mejillas.

Alejandro suspiró, sintiendo una repentina compasión por el estado de ella. Debía de ser realmente incomodo, y de verdad que no podía imaginarse como debía de estar sintiéndose ella.

―Ya, ya. Discúlpame. ―dijo sinceramente. Bridgette lo miró con sospecha, pero al ver como el desviaba la mirada para darle algo de privacidad, decidió confiar en él, aunque fuera de momento. Descruzó los brazos del pecho, y los apoyó en la roca, aplastándose contra ella para que le sirviera para cubrirse.

Alejandro miraba a los lejos, pensando y sopesando la situación. Tampoco es que hubiera muchas opciones de todas maneras. Volvió a mirar a Bridgette, y le sorprendió por un momento que ella le estuviera mirando, como si intentara adivinar en que estaba pensando.

―¿Serías capaz de esperarme hasta que venga con algo de ropa?

―¿Sola y desnuda? Jamás. ―Bridgette abrió los ojos, asustada y negó varias veces con la cabeza con aire infantil.

―Ey, Es lo único que se puede hacer. Igual, si no descubren a los dos creo que la situación podría tonarse incluso peor. ―Alejandro hizo un además hacia ella, y luego se señaló así mismo.― Tu desnuda. Yo en traje de baño. Creo que sería mal visto.

Bridgette bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Alejandro tenía razón.

―Está bien. ―accedió ella, haciendo que Alejandro sonriera.― ¡Pero date prisa, está comenzando a hacer mucho frio!

Dijo, apretando el abrazo contra su pecho, sintiendo los pezones contra él, más duros y sensibles de lo que normalmente eran.

―Seré rápido como un lince. ―sonrió Alejandro, comenzando a alejarse.

El chico comenzó una suave trotar mientras se internaba en la jungla, en dirección hacia las cabañas. Afortunadamente las ramas, rocas, tierra, musgo, árboles y arbustos parecían estar durmiendo o lo que fuera ya que ninguno se movió. Maldijo para sus adentros: Este era el momento perfecto para buscar el símbolo de inmunidad. Por un momento consideró la idea de dejar a Bridgette a su suerte y ponerse a buscar el dichoso símbolo, pero su ética como caballero pudo más y se obligó a seguir su camino hasta las cabañas.

―Quizá, si soy bueno con ella, logré ganarme nuevamente su confianza. ―meditó el chico, entrando en silencio mientras todos los demás dormían.― Así podría usarla como la última vez.

Pero, por algún motivo Alejandro no la creía tan estúpida como para caer nuevamente en sus encantos. Aunque era obvio que ella seguía gustando de él, ahora estaba clara de que él podía traicionarla a la primera, e intentaba por todos los medios de alejarse de él y tenerlo una fría guerra declarada.

―_Lastima. Era divertido ponerla incomoda. Es más, lo sigue siendo. _―dijo por lo bajo, mientras retiraba una camisa roja de su maleta. Estaba pensando si era mejor llevarle unos bermudas o un pantalón de pijama, cuando de repente una gran mole cayó sobre su maleta. Alejandro miró irritado como Owen ahora roncaba y babeaba sobre su maleta― ¡Pedazo de animal! ¡Solo a alguien como tú se le ocurre subirse a una litera con tu peso!

Sino fuera porque lo hubiera podido despertar, Alejandro hubiera estado satisfecho de darle una patada y mandarlo a volar. Pero, aunque el propio Owen no se hubiera despertado, estaba seguro que los demás muchachos si, y no quería dar explicaciones del porque estaba buscando ropa a esa hora.

―_Se tendrá que conformar con esto_ ―pensó, con una ceja arqueada al ver su camisa.

.

Bridgette alzó la mirada cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente entre la maleza. Orando, esperó que fuera Alejandro, y afortunadamente era el, pero solo con una camisa en mano.

―¿Qué…? ―Bridgette no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta.

―Owen decidió usar mi maleta como cama. No me culpes. ―respondió el, sin querer dar mayores explicaciones. Aun se encontraba molesto por ese incidente, ¡Esas maletas eran 100% de cuero y ahora Owen las estaba babeando!

Bridgette suspiró.

―Bueno. Gracias. ―dijo ella, algo incomoda por la actitud de él. Tomó la camisa que él le ofrecía, y le miró otra vez con desconfianza.― Voltéate entonces, ¡Y ni se te ocurra espiar!

Esa gota rebasó el vaso de agua de la paciencia de Alejandro. ¿Tantos problemas le había dado ella, a quien solamente quería ayudar y aun se atrevía a desconfiar en él? Lo pasaba en el juego, donde había un millón de dólares de por medio, ¡Pero no en este tipo de situación!

―¿De verdad me creerías tan poco hombre como para espiarte mientras te vistes? ―preguntó Alejandro, sonando por primera vez ofendido. Bridgette tragó seco, un poco nerviosa al verlo enojado con ella.

Bueno, quizá se había pasado. Después de todo, a pesar que Alejandro fue un traidor manipulador, no era un pervertido. La cosa tal vez cambiaría si estuviera Duncan presente.

―Mira, no importa lo que yo crea. ―dijo lentamente, intentando suavizar la situación.― Estoy desnuda y un chico jamás me ha visto así. Además hace frío, tengo los dedos de los pies arrugados, y cada vez tengo más miedo que nos descubran. Perdona si te ofendí.

―De acuerdo. ―aceptó Alejandro, dándose la vuelta.

Bridgette frunció el ceño.

―Además, no es mi culpa si regresaste enojado. ―replicó ella, mientras finalmente salía del agua y se sentaba en la misma roca que Alejandro, pero detrás de él.― Tampoco es mi culpa que Owen se haya caído sobre tus cosas. Sé que te cae mal, pero no por el vas a tratar a todos mal.

Mientras Bridgette hablaba, Alejandro no pudo evitar escuchar el chapoteo del agua que ella hizo al salir. Tensando los hombros, se imaginó a la rubia saliendo del mar tal como si fuera una sirena.

―_¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Eres un caballero, Alejandro, recuérdalo_! ―se recriminó por imaginarse a Bridgette desnuda. La piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, los suaves y redondos pechos, el vientre plano, su cintura pequeña, y…― _Repite conmigo: CA-BA-LLE-RO. _

―Tienes razón. Lo lamento. ―respondió Alejandro, sonriendo cuando Bridgette terminó de hablar. Se atrevió a verla por sobre el hombro, y para bien, ya se había abrochado la camisa. La prenda le quedaba algo grande por ser de hombre, pero sin embargo eso no bastaba para cubrirle las largas piernas doradas.― ¿Nos vamos?

No supo cómo su voz salió controlada, pero igual agradeció a todos los dioses por eso.

―Vámonos. ―asintió Bridgette levantándose, haciendo que la camisa se estirara un poco, apegándose más a su cuerpo debido a que ella seguía mojada. Por suerte, Bridgette pareció no darse cuenta de cómo la tela se pegaba como una segunda piel a ella, y menos mal, puesto que Alejandro no había perdido detalle de su cuerpo.

Saltaron juntos las pocas rocas que habían que pasar antes de caer en la arena, y en silencio comenzaron a atravesarla. Bridgette pensaba en que haría con la camisa de Alejandro en cuanto llegara a las cabañas, Alejandro intentaba pensar en Owen usando tanga mientras hacía todo lo posible por no mirar a Bridgette. A pesar de eso, todo estaba tranquilo y al parecer la noche iba a terminar bien.

Pero claro, estaban en Total Drama, ¿Y cuando algo había salido bien en ese realitty?

―…¿No escuchas algo? ―preguntó Bridgette, viendo temerosa a Alejandro que le devolvió la mirada con la misma urgencia.

Las ramas comenzaron a moverse nuevamente.

―Oh, mierda.

La tregua silenciosa que habían formado fue rota por la maleza viviente de la jungla. Sin importarle el otro, ambos chicos echaron a correr en dirección contraria por donde veían las ramas, esperando que por milagro estas decidieran irse a dormir otra vez, o que al menos, se entretuvieran con el otro.

―¿Qué? ¡No, suéltame, maldita rama! ―gritó Bridgette cuando unas ramas la sujetaron de la cola de caballo― ¡Ya me hiciste sufrir demasiada esta noche!

Alejandro no fue capaz de ignorar la escena y mientras corría, volteó la cara y se fijó en como Bridgette le daba patadas a la rama, sin darse cuenta que la camisa se había alzado por producto del viento, mostrando una zona que ella en realidad nunca mostraría.

―¡Ah! ―gritó Alejandro, cuando una rama lo agarró de un pie, lo arrastró en la arena y lo alzó al vuelo― ¡Suéltame, Larry, o quien quiera que seas!

Y la rama hizo caso. Soltó a Alejandro. Encima de Bridgette.

―¡Au, pesas!

―¡Joder, odio esta maldita isla!

Al menos ahora ambos estaban libres de las ramas. La rama que sujetaba el cabello de Bridgette se había conformado con quedarse con su moñera, soltando el cabello de ella que calló como una melena de leona sobre sus hombros y espalda.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Bridgette, tomando el control y girando su cuerpo, arrastrando a Alejandro consigo. Fueron oportunos sus reflejos, ya que unos segundos después una raíz surgió de la arena de manera amenazante.

―¡Muévete! ―dijo Alejandro con voz potente, incorporándose y tomando a Bridgette de la mano para echar a correr con ella. Como un terreno minado, iban esquivando ramas que surgían desde la arena o lo perseguían. Ellos saltaban, esquivaban, daban giros y hasta de vez en cuando se paraban, pero nunca se soltaban de la mano. Si la adrenalina no estuviera recorriendo sus cuerpos como lo estaba haciendo, se hubieran dado cuenta que la camisa de Bridgette se había ido abriendo entre tantos saltos y jaleos.

Afortunadamente, tras diez minutos de los que pudieron haber sido un desafío perfectamente, las ramas parecieron comenzar a cansarse.

―Hasta que al fin. ―dijo entre jadeo Alejandro, mientras llegaban otra vez al inicio de la jungla.

Bridgette asintió a su lado.

―Sí. ¡Ah! ―Una rama de la nada apareció detrás de Bridgette, que asustada, saltó y se agazapó contra lo primero que encontró. En este caso, Alejandro.

La rama afortunadamente no le hizo nada a ella, pero mientras Bridgette mantenía los ojos cerrados y se refugiaba en el pecho del chico, Alejandro miraba como la rama se regresaba a por donde había venido, con un trozo de tela roja entre las astillas.

Casi por instinto, Alejandro bajó la vista sin poderlo evitar, al mismo tiempo que Bridgette abría los ojos y alzaba la mirada.

Habían quedado en una situación bastante "comprometedora". Para figurarse que tan bochornosa debía ser la escena, bastaba con decir que si con ropa puesta hubiera sido ya bastante vergonzoso que Bridgette estuviera trepada a Alejandro mientras él la sostenía del trasero para que no se cayera… desnudos era para las hormonas de ambos adolescente terminaran de estallar.

Como si hubieran compartido un único pensamiento, ambos se miraron a los ojos. El amarillo y el verde se encontraron, muy parecido a cuando el sol se ponía al atardecer en el mar, dejando que ambos colores se fundieran en uno solo y crearan una combinación única y explosiva.

Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron, y sin pensarlo bien fueron acercándose sus labios. Pero, de repente…

―¡Ahhh! ―soltó Bridgette, y el grito fue tan potente que logró aturdir a Alejandro, que la soltó, haciendo que la rubia quedara de sentón en el piso y el retrocediera torpemente, para darle nuevamente la espalda.

Pero esta vez no eran por la misma razón que la otra vez. Bueno, si había algo de pena y recato en el acto, pero no referente hacia ella, sino más bien hacia él, y su… hombría.

―¡Maldita sea, no, no, NO! ―pensó el, con las mejillas rojas. Mientras una zona en específico de su cuerpo, que viajaba hacia el sur, reaccionaba ante la escena ocurrida hace pocos segundos.― ¡Por favor, ahora no! ¡No con ella y no ahora!

Joder, ¡Esa chica lo quería engatusar! Era imposible que todo eso hubiera ocurrido de pura casualidad. Estaba seguro, que de alguna manera fría y calculada, Bridgette se las había ingeniado para terminar en esa situación. ¿Qué era acaso? ¿Una manera totalmente descarada para seducirlo? ¿Una venganza? ¡Joder, que nunca había creído de la rubia algo así!

La rubia en cambio pestañeó, muy ajena a sus pensamientos.

―¿Alejandro? ―preguntó suavemente Bridgette, acercándose un poco hacia él. No quería admitirlo, pero por dentro se sentía ligeramente preocupada por la súbita desesperación y nerviosismo de él, algo muy antinatural en su persona. Dio un paso más hacia delante.― ¿Estas…?

―¡No te acerques!

―¿Ah?

Bridgette detuvo su caminata, y observó bien al latino, sorprendida. Nunca en su vida lo había escuchado titubear, por mucho que la situación se le saliera de las manos, el siempre parecía estar seguro en sus actos. Pero ahora ni siquiera se atrevía mirarle fijamente, y esa pose tan extraña…

De repente, Bridgette se puso a analizar la situación.

Aunque había girado un poco el rostro al hablarle, no fue capaz de mirarle ni siquiera la cara, pero Bridgette si lo observaba atenta, y al hacerlo detalló un notorio sonrojo, y más por su expresión era más que obvio que Alejandro se encontraba avergonzado. Además, por la forma que traía las manos, cubriéndose la entrepierna.

La iluminación de repente llegó a Bridgette.

―Oh, cielos. ―soltó ella, cubriéndose la boca con las manos al comprender la situación. Alejandro se tensó y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose bastante humillado e incómodo. ¿Así se había sentido la rubia cuando temía que el la descubriera desnuda? Ahora entendía perfectamente su timidez. Pero igual él se sentía más expuesto que ella, ¡Él estaba erecto, maldita sea! ―Estas… ¿Estás excitado?

Finalizó Bridgette, muy despacito antes de cubrirse la boca nuevamente con las manos. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, y sus ojos no paraba de ver a Alejandro, al cual no podía detallar como le ordenaba la curiosidad, al hallarse de espaldas.

―…¿Y para que te digo que no? ―respondió él, de manera sarcástica. Al demonio con su encanto latino. Estaba que lo consumía la pena.

Bridgette miró por unos instantes más a Alejandro, que aún y con toda sensualidad irradiando en cada poro de su piel, ahora mismo parecía un niño pequeño pillado en una travesura. Con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado, Bridgette pensó que Alejandro se veía tierno así.

Sonrió levemente, y esa sonrisita se volvió más grande, y más grande. Mientras una risa afloraba desde su garganta, Bridgette se sujetó el estómago y comenzó a carcajearse, mientras de rodillas al suelo. ¿Por qué reía? ¿La escena era tan chistosa, o era por la pena? Quizá la ironía, o finalmente Bridgette había perdido la cabeza.

―¡Deja de reírte! ―se descontroló Alejandro, volteándose finalmente a verla. La muchacha había parecido perder todo tipo de tapujos o pudor, pues no se molestó en cubrirse aun cuando Alejandro la miró fijamente.― ¡Que pares de reírte, maldita sea!

―¡Pero es que… No puedo! ―intentó explicarse Bridgette. ― ¡Tantas… tantas cosas que intentamos y al final quedamos en la mismas! Y Ahora para colmo tú estás…

―¡Bridgette! ―le llamó la atención Alejandro, con las manos en las caderas.

Esto era el colmo ahora sí. Se estaba burlando no solo de él, sino también de su hombría. Parte de él, de su orgullo masculino se sintió ofendido, una sensación nueva para él ya que nunca en su vida alguien se habían reído de él. No supo cómo sentirse al respecto, ni tampoco que hacer para que esa extraña sensación de inseguridad fallara. Tenía una idea, pero dudaba que abalanzarse contra la rubia para hacerla pasar de la risa a _otro tipo de goce_ fuera la opción más acertada.

―Ya, ya. Ahora sí. ―dijo Bridgette soltando una última risita, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita. Alejandro le miró con el ceño fruncido, y ella sonrió, algo avergonzada.― Perdón, pero la situación ha podido más conmigo. Necesitaba desahogarme.

―Yo conozco otros métodos para desahogarse ―dijo el, elocuentemente y con una sonrisa que hubiera hecho cualquier chica babear sobre él. Ey, se sentía herido, y necesitaba recuperar algo del control sobre la rubia, recordándole lo irresistible que el resultaba para ella.

Sin embargo Bridgette rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

―Ya entendí. Yo me desahogo en risas, tú con frases cliché de coqueteo. ―eso terminó por descolgar a Alejandro, que la miró sorprendido. ¿Dónde había quedado la Bridgette que conocía? La rubia sonrió como si le leyera la mente.― Creo que ya hemos pasado bastante como para conocernos lo suficiente, y ya no tenernos pena.

―…En eso tienes razón. ―concedió Alejandro, antojado de decirle que si no tenía pena, no tenía por qué cubrirse con los brazos los pechos otra vez.

Bridgette de repente tomó una decisión.

―Haremos esto: ―propuso.― Ambos nos iremos corriendo de aquí antes que a las plantas se les ocurra querer matarnos de nuevo, ya que esta vez no hay ropa con la que puedan conformarse, al menos que hablemos de tu bañador. Entraremos a nuestras respetivas cabañas, nos vestiremos, y nos acostaremos a dormir… bueno, tú tendrás que encargarte de algo primero…

―¿Puedes dejar de mirarlo? ―preguntó Alejandro, un poco agobiado. Si la circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, se hubiera cubierto por de decencia, pero sentía que se vería muy ridículo si lo hacía, después de esa aclaración de la falta de pena entre los dos. Además, Bridgette era la que estaba completamente desnuda, ella era la que debía sentir vergüenza, no él.

―Eh, si disculpa. Es que nunca había visto un… ¡Lo siento! ―Bridgette cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada. Bueno, al menos aun no le era completamente indiferente.― Bien, como iba diciendo. Nos acostamos a dormir, y mañana hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alejandro arqueó una ceja, mirando a Bridgette que estaba intentando entretenerse con unas flores que crecían cerca de su mano. Otra vez se comportaba tímidamente, como recordando repentinamente en la situación en la que estaban. Quizá la muchacha no había dejado de considerarlo atractivo, solo estaba intentando sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible, para ambos.

Él sonrió, un poco maliciosamente.

―Pero algo si pasó, Bridgette. ―objetó Alejandro de manera lógica. Solo para jugar un poco con ella, quizá para que Bridgette notara que él también podía actuar con naturalidad, aun en esta situación.

―No, no pasó nada. Tú mismo lo dijiste, tenemos más que perder si nos descubren a los dos. ―respondió ella con inteligencia, sorprendiendo gratamente al latino.― Si yo abro la boca de como… bueno, como te pusiste, tu puedes decir que me gusta nadar desnuda a la media noche. En cambio, si tú intentas chantajearme con eso yo diré que eres un acosador, y créeme todas las chicas se pondrán de mi lado, además que dejarías de ser el rompecorazones de Drama Total.

La chica era lista, debía de admitirlo.

Alejandro alzó las manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

―Estas bien, me tienes atado. ―dijo el, en tono juguetón.― No quedará más opción que aceptar lo que me estás ofreciendo. Para cuando salga el sol ninguno de los dos mencionara esto nunca más. Yo volveré a ser el rompecorazones de Drama Total, y tú la bella chica amante del mar, que por cierto, me odia. ¿Está bien eso?

―Sí. Bien. ―rió un poco Bridgette por el dramatismo de Alejandro. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudar a levantarse.― Aunque no te odio, no del todo al menos. Pudiste haberte marchado, y dejado en la playa. Gracias.

―Un caballero nunca deja una dama en apuros. ―repuso él.

―Bueno… ―dijo Bridgette, ignorando su último comentario con las mejillas sonrojadas.― Mejor ve adelante. No quiero que me veas el trasero. Aun me queda un poco de recato aunque no parezca.

―De acuerdo, sirena. ―respondió el sin darse cuenta, comenzando a caminar. Bridgette, además del trasero de Alejandro también se pudo deleitar por las últimas palabras de él, que aunque las había dicho sin malicia ni un intento por seducirla, había producido en ella un calorcillo diferente al que sentía cuando él le había coqueteado en anteriores ocasiones.

―_Gracias por salvarme, príncipe._ ―pensó ella, sonriendo dulcemente. Luego se dio cuenta en que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza.― _¡No pienses en tonterías, Bridgette! ¡El solamente te vio desnuda y te prestó una camisa, tampoco te salvo de un tiburón!_

* * *

**Bien, primero que nada dejenme decirle que no fume nada para hacer esta historia. Estoy 100% sana salvo por las horas que he leído lemmons, visto imagenes ecchi, o lo que es casi lo mismo, ver fairy tail xD Joder, amo esa serie, pero admito que se pasan con el fanservice **

**Sobre el tema del realitty, bueno, si hice una donde los chicos montaba animales mutante en una carrera para mi ChrisxCourtney, porque no podía inventar una jungla mágica donde las cosas se movieran libremente a su antojo? Aceptemolos, podría ser una argumento factible en Drama Total.**

**Bueno, como sea. Desde hace un tiempo me ha gustado la pareja de Al y Bridgette, se que quizá ninguna aquí lo haya pensando, pero no sé, tuvieron sus escena en TDWT y aunque a Al obviamente ni le iba ni le venía Bridgette, a ella si que le gustaba (incluso después de lo que le hizo) me gusta pensar que con una Bridgette menos regalada y que se comporte de la manera cool que sabemos que es, podría llamar la atención de él de una manera más sincera. De todas manera, pienso que sería una relación donde se gustaran pero nunca llegará a pasar nada entre ellos xD **

**Finalmente, no hice el fic casi nada romantico, quizá se comenzaran a gustar despues de ese dia, o hicieran como si nada hubiera paso. Lo que si tenemos claro fue que Bridgette sigue con la idea de -no-odiar a Alejandro, y este tuvo que darse una ducha de agua fria... o pensar en cierta rubia xD Como sea, me gusto el final del fic. Al principio queria poner algo que a Alejandro le terminara gustando Bridgette de verdad, pero despues decidí dejarlo relajado y más tipo final abierto. Ustedes lectores... decidan que prefieren xD **

**Sin mas, me despido. Ustedes dejen rewiew y favoritos, yo me voy a escribir mis otras historias :D**


End file.
